User blog:Thesupernessiiiii/D tier (Archetype tier list)
I desided to make a tier list for most of the archetypes in the game. Here are the rules: 1.) Functional archtypes (exept Noobs, Chairs and Heros) will not be shown on this tier list. 2.) The archetypes will be judged by everything incuding inside and outside tournaments. 3.) When referancing decks as to why the archetype is at the placement it is, said deck has to be refered to as a deck centured around said archetype in some way. 4.) The lower the number on the teir the higher up it is placed. With out further delay here is teir D Lets start with the obvious: Ultras and Defenders are often veiwed as some of the worst archetypes already so it would make sense that they would be placed this low. The biggest problom with Ultras is the constistency; you are pretty likly to have a dead hand and they disable a lot of splashes by draining your own icons away from you. Not only that but having so many cards makes it hard to learn. Ultras actually have pretty bad cards but because of the bad constistency players feel the need to place them in the deck anyways even though doing so would make your deck less consistant; take for example Ultra Desirer: Its a weak fighter that you have to have an ultra placed down to play and it ends the turn. Sure it copys its self but Desirer is easley destroyed, and ending the turn for such a weak fighter gives the opponet a pretty big advantage. Desirer might be Ultra's weakest fighter but I tought I should bring it up. Ultra's over all have far to much negitives to justify playing. Defenders speak for them selves: Fighters that dont attack might have good stalling but they also stall for the opponet, if your deck was full of defenders your opponet will most likly be able to wait you out. Sure you have burn but there is only so much the burn can do before your opponet can wipe them out. You can put none defenders in your deck and just have defenders as an add on but that only goes so far. The best benefit that defenders have is the amount of tools they have: They have cards that can decrease and increase there stats at will, They have cards that can provide actions and they have a fair amount of end turn effect cards. It is still not enough, The fact that they cant attack also means they cant defend them selves from your opponet buffing there fighters or even summoning a more powerful fighter. (Cost is also a bit of a problom with this archetype, it is minor but worth mentioning) Now for Chairs... Chairs are a bit of a meme archetype but they support them selves well and have good cost, but the problom is simple: its to small, The buffs are to small, the stats are to small and its end game ends up to short to put the opponet in a bad place. Chairs are just not strong enough but at least they can attack; and at least they dont require other chairs to placed (Exept for Gentlemaniac I guess) and drain your icons. And that why I put it at the top of D teir... Still bad enough to not move up but at least it does not deny you most of the time. Category:Blog posts